Talk:Guardian Frame Shift Drive Booster/@comment-64.26.134.201-20180415035048/@comment-50.126.116.115-20180608095238
i would actually say the dbx and conda will see the most gain, asp exp will become alot more attractive for exp, but, the ships i see really gaining from this are the large a type10 loaded out for combat/exp with 30+ly jump range... i will not complain, same once i grab a cutter...vette...gods...10ly boost...by losing one of my collectors or 8 from dropping the hull re-enforce i only really carry because...i do alot of combat and nothing really seemed worth tossing in that slot other then the hull... if i could get 25ly on my vette loaded for long range cargo/combat....i would be quite happy.... would have very few complaints.... honestly....for the crap people talk about the 10...its a beast when outfitted correctly..can do cargo and combat farming without needing to re-outfit... between myself and my buddy, we can do 8 wing combat missions before time runs out, collecting all the loot before heading to the next, thats with my vette or 10, and his 10, both using bi-weaves, we are working on prismatics that will make it so we can solo wing missions in either ship..and i can use the 10 to work up an 8 prismatic for the cutter im going to buy once i get the rep ;) (10 is a nice way to work up to the cutter, and for my play style, the cutter will work great....specially once i unlock pro pita and can give it g5dd with dragdrives...*evil grin* i gotta get this for my big ships...my god it would cut down the number of jumps to get back to ix from wherever i endup going....is is a great home...15% off all ships and mods, and 1-2 jumps away all the parts you could need to outfit them fully and trade mats to eng them.... and 1-2 jumps out, systems with data runs for 716-854k each to hip20722 if you work your rep up.. (anything data to hip 20722 DO IT and TAKE MAX REP TILL MAXED OUT!!!!) this will give you much better payouts then taking max pay till you max out will. priti has manufactured mat trader ross 342 has extraction, ix has data. misao and hip 18725 have data's to hip(so do the 3 stops in ix), misao has alot of wing kills 1 jump out to a place that sounds like a toilet...LOL... oh and at the end of the hip 20722 run(around 300k ls out) you can grab wing kills for misao and/or ix, what we do now is we hit up hip18725, then hit ix, then misao, in misao if you cannot get full on datas, grab some wing kills, and jump to bedei..or however its spelled, do go them with your buddy/buddies, hit up the dock after/between, grab any kills for misao if you have room, turn in bounties(misao and this place have the same controlling faction so you will rank up even faster this way) and head back to misao, do kills, turn in, grab any hip 20722 datas/cargos, if you are full do a hip run and turn in.. share each wing mission and turn in once the person accepts, we stack 6-8 of them at a time, at 3.5(almost 3.6m) each, it makes a "hip run" as we call them, VERY profitable...stupidly profitable infact... i pulled 50m last run we did... also if a buddy cannot run out, you can share from anywhere with them, after they accept, turn them in one by one, grab more when they can do them with you, then jump to misao and do them, check the misao board, get more kills for b..whatever, and after doing them, grab more, do the ones you grabbed in b..whatever, turn in the misao ones, hit up hip20722, raid the boards, if your not full, head back to ix then misao(just hit up skully in ix most times, its close to the star and a nice station), its got a stop thats on the planet it orbits and one in the 2nd to the last planet in the system all with large pads, oh, this also will let you max fed rank quite quickly as the whole area is full of fed factions.. before the update i maxed out in around a month just doing data runs ix to hip20722 and misao that triangle with a few to other places like xi saon when a "this is too good to pass up" offer showed... the new system, my buddy got maxed with all factions in around 3 loops, and started only taking 816 and 854's, went from an imp eagle to a fully A rated python in a week of dedicated grinding(as his foot sat in cast ), also managed to max out his fed rank..this after the nerf to gain.... do everybody a favor, dont burn the area out, do missions here and there and try and always take missions in and out of systems, teh way the system works, if you only take the datas out and just do that over and over, you will burn out the data runs AND quite likely push the system into civil war, on the other hand, if you are smart and keep up the in/out, you can keep the whole area in boom after each restart and make fucking bank.... i have had the game since after last xmas... and without using any exploits/gold rushes/etc, i have my vette, type10, dolphin, orca, imp eagle, dbx, and like 2 other ships, all fully A rated and eng'ed near or close to near max of eng access i have at the moment... as well as nearly enough to buy and outfit the cutter, by the time i get the last couple ranks, i will have enough to buy it, A rate it, then just gotta farm like fucking mad for extraction mats(the rest, i get doing missions/scanning...limpets mean getting manufactured mats is stupidly easy...;)